Remembering
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and Ianto discover their love for eachother and remember...
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Jack sat in his office waiting for Ianto to bring him his morning coffee. He could smell it, but there was no sign of Ianto. Walking to his office door, he looked down into the Hub. He couldn't see Ianto in the kitchen area. "Where's Ianto?" he asked Tosh.

"Tourist office." she replied, not looking at him.

Ianto had made Jacks coffee, but realised there was paper work to finish before Jack could get his hands on it. He sat behind his desk quickly sorting and filing the papers, sipping his own coffee. Ianto was tired the night before and didn't get a chance to finish them.

Jack walked down the steps from his office and out through the cog door. The other team members were watching him.

Gwen raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Going up in the lift, Jack was trying to think what he might have done to upset the young Welshman. He pushed the button to open the secret door to the tourist office. "Ianto!"

Ianto snappily turned his head. "Sir!" he cried, then hid the papers quickly. "I'm sorry... I was just doing..." he sighed, then got up from his chair, passing him his coffee. "Sorry its late, sir." he swallowed, sighing softly, feeling a little nervous.

"I thought I'd done something to upset you. I wouldn't want that." He eyed the young Welshman. "Anything there I can help you with?" He smiled his best smile, sipping his luke warm coffee.

Ianto coughed softly, watching the older man. He shook his head quickly, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had never been with a man before and with Jack's flirting ways, he found it difficult to focus. He looked at Jack, taking his own coffee, then nodded straighten his waist jacket. "No, thank you. Thanks for asking though."

"Are you going to be in here long? You weren't due in the tourist office today, were you?" Jack leaned against the counter, watching the younger man. "Whatcha doin' in here, Ianto Jones?"

Ianto shook his head softly. "Just finishing some things, wont be long," he smiled lightly, then looked at the paper before looking back at Jack. "Some files, nothing too important," he replied, feeling slightly shifty.

"But important enough for you walk off with my coffee in your hand and hide when I enter the office." Jack quickly grabbed a file, brushing his hand against Ianto.

"I did... didn't mean too," he shot back, making a soft wince when Jack grabbed the file. Ianto hadn't finished and didn't want to seem he was lacking. "Sir..." he whispered, sighing softly then slumped into his chair.

"Ianto, are you ill? You look a bit flushed." Jack put his hand against Ianto's cheek. "You feel a little warm. Are you okay? Do you need some time off?" He waited for a reply.

Ianto looked up, the touch of Jacks fingers against his cheek made him flutter with butterflies in his stomach. Gently he shook his head. "I'm... fine, sir, really," he whispered in reply, slowly coming back to his senses and took the file from Jacks hand. "Now please, I need to finish," he stuttered slightly, looking at Jack then to the file.

"Do I make you nervous, Ianto? You seem to be all fingers and thumbs, if you don't mind me saying." Jack watched as Ianto looked at the file then back at him. "You don't have to be you know. I won't bite." He laughed.

Ianto looked up at Jack and breathed. "I'm fine, sir really. Now please, can I get on?" He was beginning to get a little stressed. He slid his hand through his hair looking up at Jack. "I know," he whispered.

Jack couldn't believe how nervous Ianto was when they were alone together. He put his hand on his upper arm and felt him shaking. "Do you feel it too? Is it just me? Say it isn't."

He looked up at Jack, he could feel it, but he didn't want to show it. He never had been with a man before, he wasn't sure if it was him or not. "Feel what?" He asked, his eyes being glued to Jacks, swallowing sharply, trying to pick his pen up, then looked down in shame.

"I think I'm in love with you. Tell me you don't feel the same and I'll walk away." He took Ianto's trembling hand, took the pen from it and dropping it on the desk. "Ianto."

Ianto took a deep breath. "In love," he whispered, slowly standing up. "I feel... I feel something, sir. I've…I've never been with a man before," he trailed off, looking down.

Jack pulled him into his arms. "It's okay. It's all okay. I won't ask anything from you that you're not willing to give. I just wanna be near you." Jack kissed him. Ianto didn't pull away.

Ianto nodded softly then smiled. "Thank you, sir," He stroked his cheek softly, kissing him back, holding him close.

"I have loved you since the day we first meet. I just didn't realise it until now. You bring out the best in me, Ianto," he whispered into sweet smelling hair. "Let me be there for you."

Ianto blushed red, burying his face into his neck, nuzzling softly. He gripped onto his braces, slowly looking up at Jack. "Yes..." Lifting his hand and stroked his cheek gently. "Thank you," he whispered, pressing his lips against Jacks.

Jack lost himself in the young Welshman's eyes. Buried his face in apple scented hair. "Stay with me tonight. I just wanna hold you."

They kissed.

"Please, say yes."

Ianto nodded softly with a small smile. "I'd like that, sir," he whispered kissing him again, snuggling into him tightly. "I need you to hold me" he told Jack, stroking his hair lightly.

Jack sighed, taking a deep breath. "For as long as you live, I will always hold you. You have my heart."

A tear fell from Ianto's eye and Jack kissed it away.

"I suppose you better start calling me Jack." He laughed.

Ianto relaxed in his embrace.

"Due you remember the night we first met?"

Ianto nodded.

Jack led him at arms length.

"You saved me from that Weevil," he smiled. "You were a vision to behold, Jones Ianto Jones. My hero."

"But my motive wasn't honourable. I tricked you. All of you." Ianto hung his head.

Jack lifted his chin with his finger.

"You honoured Lisa. I'm proud of you for that. It took courage."

"It would have taken more courage to leave her behind. I couldn't let her go. She paid the price for my weakness." A tear fell.

"Lisa loved you, as you loved her. She wanted to live. Why wouldn't she." Jack wiped away the tear. "She was loved by you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, do you want to stay in here with these boring files, or come back into the Hub and be with the people who care about you?"

Ianto looked from the files to Jack and smiled. "Hard choice." He thought for a moment. "The Hub."

Taking the files with him, Ianto followed Jack back through the door, down the corridor and into the lift. Once inside, Jack leaned in for a quick kiss. Ianto blushed.

"Get used to it, Ianto." Jack smiled. "You're mine now."

Ianto closed his eyes. "I like the sound of that." Then he asked, "What do we say to the others?"

"The truth. I'm not hiding my feelings. Not anymore."

The lift doors opened and Ianto went straight to Gwen's work station.

"Can I leave these here for a while? I'll finish them tomorrow. If that's alright."

Gwen smiled. "That's fine, Ianto."

Ianto bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Jack walked up to his office.

"Coffee, Jack?" asked the young Welshman.

'Jack.' mouthed Gwen to Tosh, who giggled.

"Mmm, strong as you can make it. Thank you."

Owen came up from the autopsy room. "We all getting coffee Tea Boy?"

Ianto stood with his hands on his hips. "Yes,"" he replied. "Some might even get biscuits."

Owen raised an eyebrow. "Great. I love to dunk."

Ianto couldn't keep a straight face. "I'll get the Hob Knobs out then, shall I?"

Owen winked at him.

Jack was standing in his doorway watching. "Oi, hands off! He's mine."

_Oops_, thought Ianto. _Now they know_.

"Yours, Harkness? Whatever do you mean?" asked Owen.

"We're….an item," said Jack, looking at Ianto.

"Since when?"

"Since now."

"Right." Owen held up his hands. "See, no hands." He laughed.

Jack smiled. "Mmm, keep it that way."

Owen saluted. "Aye, aye , Captain."

Tosh shook her head. "Men!"

Ianto went into the kitchen and started the coffee machine. Within ten minutes, the smell of freshly brewed coffee permeated through the Hub.

Putting 5 cups on a tray with a plate of Hob Knobs, sugar bowl and milk jug, Ianto carefully filled the cups with coffee. Going first to Gwen, he put the coffee cup on her desk.

"Thank you."

Next was Tosh.

"Thank you, Ianto."

Putting the plate by Tosh, Ianto carried on to the autopsy room.

"The biscuits are by Tosh," he said, putting the cup on the cabinet.

Owen nodded. "Ta."

Going back up into the Hub, Ianto straightened his tie and headed up the stairs to Jack's office. He stopped at the door and knocked.

Jack looked up from his paperwork, dropped his pen and smiled at the sight before him.

"Ianto. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Ianto entered the office and put Jack's blue and white cup in front of him.

"Very strong, sir…Jack."

"Good," Jack took a sip. "Mmm, heaven."

Ianto smiled. "I try my best si….Jack."

"You most certainly do."

"I can finish those files down in the archives, if that's okay."

Jack folded his arms across his chest and leaned back. "Are they urgent?"

"Well, one is. The body found in Victoria Park at the weekend. You wanted it to get to UNIT as soon as possible." He took a step back. "Owen finished the report, but I forgot to type it out on Tuesday."

"Will it take long?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not really," he smiled. "Once I've deciphered Owen's handwriting."

"Okay, go. Be back here well before lunch." Jack laced his hands behind his head. "I'm taking you out to eat."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "I'm….impressed."

"Scoot!" said Jack.

Ianto bowed slightly and was gone.

As Ianto passed Gwen, he picked up the folders he'd left on her desk. She looked up from what she was doing, towards Jack's office. There was a strange look on her face. But Jack dismissed it as a touch of jealousy. After all, she thought that her and Jack might one day be an item.

Ianto sat at his desk in the archives, switched on the computer and settled down to type and print out Owen's report. He smiled to himself. At last. Him and Jack. An item.

By mid-day, Ianto was finished. He'd also typed up two other reports and made a list of things they needed in the kitchen. Coffee. Tea. Hob Knobs.

Switching off the computer, Ianto headed back up into the Hub and Jack's office. He placed the reports in Jack's tray to be signed.

"If you give me fifteen minutes, I'll be finished here," Jack told him.

Ianto sat in the chair opposite the older man.

The office was quiet, then Ianto said, "I was going to hand in my resignation after Brecon."

Jack looked up, but didn't say anything.

"It….scared the hell out of me. And after, nothing was said. No questions asked or answered." He looked down at this hands. "I felt….neglected." He raised blue eyes on Jack. "Gwen got all the attention. I know she was shot, and I was just beaten, but…." He let the sentence trail off.

Jack took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." He sat back, never taking his eyes off Ianto. "Gwen was shot and needed treatment. I guess I never thought to asked if you needed to go to hospital, too. That was wrong of me. I saw that Toshiko just needed a hot bath and a warm bed. I guess I thought the same for you." Jack sat forward, placing his arms on the desk. "What made you change your mind?"

"I had nowhere else to go. I spend most of my day here. What would I do?"

"Open a coffee shop?" Joked Jack, smiling.

Ianto looked at Jack and then a faint smile made the corners of his mouth curl up.

"I suppose."

"Have you….felt like that since?"

Ianto shook his head. "No. I couldn't leave if I wanted to." He stood, rounding the desk and perched next to Jack. "I love you too much." He leaned forward, covering Jack's mouth with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

R Chapter 3

As they parted, Ianto stood up and walked towards the door. "You're the best thing that's happened to me since Lisa. My world would end without you." He left the office and went back to the kitchen.

Jack smiled, knowing just how much Ianto had loved Lisa. It saddened him that they had to shoot her, but it was for the best. She would never have been the girl Ianto first fell in love with.

Getting on with some paperwork, Jack thought about what Ianto had told him.

How could he have left him alone after the cannibals had tried to kill him? He was more interested in getting Gwen to hospital than he was getting the Tea Boy seen to. Yes, he'd given him a couple of days off work, but had never taken the time to go around and see if he was coping. Shame on you, Jack Harkness.

He wondered what it would have been like, had Ianto put his resignation in.

It really didn't bare thinking about. Jack would have been devastated. Though back then, he would never have admitted to it. Torchwood of today, would never be the same without his one liners. His dry humour. His obsessive behaviour about cleanliness and tidying up after the team. Jack smiled. How good he looked in a suit.

Ianto was straight. Jack was omni-sexual. He flirted openly, even with Ianto Jones. It was second nature to Jack. But lately, he flirted less. The reason, Ianto Jones.

Jack wasn't quite sure if he had loved Ianto from the night they met. Or from when they trapped Myfanwy at the warehouse. Or if it just grew from knowing him. He just knew he did.

Putting down his pen, Jack got up and walked to his door. Looking out, he watched his team below. Tosh was on her computer, as usual. Gwen and Owen were chatting and laughing about something. Ianto, he was in the kitchen making coffee.

Ianto had never been taken on any field trips after what happened at Brecon. It wasn't because he wasn't up to it. Tosh had told Jack how Ianto had distracted them, so that she could make her escape. He was a hero in her eyes. And Jack's. He stayed in the Hub, directing them and generally tidying up. A job for which Ianto never complained, ever. He revealed in perfection. Enjoyed working in the archives and tourist office. He was good with people. Knowledgeable. Intelligent. Sincere. Honest. Reliable. Beautiful.

Jack descended the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Thought I'd save you a walk," he told Ianto. "We're going out to lunch, remember? So no coffee for me or you."

Ianto frowned. "Right. I almost forgot."

"I didn't."

Ianto took the others their coffee and then followed Jack out through the cog door to the lift.

"Where would you like to eat?" asked Jack.

"No fussed," replied Ianto, shrugging.

"I'll choose then, shall I?"

Ianto smiled, then nodded.

"Okay. Either Pizza Express or Bellini's."

"I really don't mind."

They entered the lift and it took them to the floor where the tourist office was. Going through the secret door, Ianto checked to see if there was any mail and then unlocking the door, went out onto the boardwalk. As Jack followed him, he relocked the door and pocketed the key.

"Bellini's," said Ianto, smelling the garlic in the air.

"Good choice," answered Jack.

Once they had been escorted to a table, Jack cleared his throat.

"Do you ever wish you were out with us, catching aliens?"

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes. When you get back and are all talkin' about it. I feel….left out."

"We don't mean to. Sorry."

"I know that. It's just….I'm the 'Tea Boy', as Owen likes to call me. I guess I always will be."

"Not to me you won't."

Ianto smiled. "You're different."

"Glad you think so."

The waiter came to take their order.

"Small lasagne, please," said Ianto.

"Make that two, please."

The waiter left.

"Did you ever think of leaving after Lisa? What with your suspension. I wasn't sure if you'd stay."

"Work was like a drug to me. I worked to forget the pain. The pain helped me get through work. It was an endless cycle. But I don't regret any of it." His hand touched Jack's across the table. "Never will."

"I'm sorry for all the wrong I've done to you."

"Don't be. I learned from it."

"You are so forgiving."

Ianto smiled.

The waiter arrived with their food.

"Does it still hurt, remembering?"

Ianto shook his head. "Not as much as it used to. I know Lisa is in a better place."

"Do you….still think about her?"

"Yes, but not as often." He looked directly at Jack. "I have other things to occupy my mind now.""I'm glad."

And so it was, that Jack and Ianto began the first few steps to their new relationship. Each remembering. Never forgetting. Building new bridges.

THE END


End file.
